Alien Dawn- The Continuation
by AwesomeWriter2013
Summary: This story fallows Cameron Turner and his friends as they pick up right where they left off in this continuation. Cameron's father mysteriously returns, and the gang might just get some answers they were looking for all along, plus, Cameron's powers are back, and he is not sure what to think. Find out what these four friends (Cameron, Lucy, Pierce, and Boris) are going to do next!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new to this fandomm (AS YOU CAN TELL) and I would really like to show you guys what I have been coming up with. Its not as good as the show, but it is close, at least enough to hold us Alien Dawn fans over long enough to get some answers as to whether or not we are going to get some more in the show! **

**Thanks for at lease looking at my story, and I hope you enjoy, even though it's probably not the best!**

* * *

He looked around the room, plotting an escape route. He had been in this building a million times before, and yet he was panicking and totally blanking. He just couldn't remember where the exit was. He couldn't remember where a nearby window was, and he couldn't remember why he was running.

"Come on dude! " Boris had told him, and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the building. He turned around, and made sure Lucy is behind him. She is. The building continued to explode, and Lucy had that frantic, frightened look in her eye. Not the same as when she had thought her dad had died, but still.

He looked over at Boris and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Cameron, are you all right? You look a little pale... Are you feeling okay?" Lucy said to him, as he looked at her with unreadable eyes. But she knew.

"Come on, sit down. You're probably exhausted." Lucy said as they sat down on the ground, Boris following suit.

"What happened back there? Lucy said, and Boris gave her a look.

"That was major crazy, " was all Boris had to say, because they all knew. They all know, they all completely understood.

Sleepover at my place tonight? We shouldn't get too far from each other because there are more out there. " Cameron said, and they all agreed, they didn't want to take chances.

Cameron caught himself just staring at his hands. What was he? He knelt thinking over and over again. Why did he have such power? Not that he didn't enjoy having it, it got them out of a lot of trouble. Yet, it got them into a lot of trouble also. He just didn't understand where it had come from of It didn't come from the compound.

Cameron again, saw himself looking over at his best friends faces, even Pierce, to tell what they were thinking. To tell if they were okay. They had to be okay. That was it. It didn't matter to him whether he was killed at an instant protecting them, he had to no matter how much it hurt himself. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt his best friends. And that was a promise. They mean more to him than anything.

Cameron, Lucy, Boris, and Pierce exchanged a look, and Lucy said what they all were thinking.

"Why don't we go to your place, Cam, then sort all this out in the morning...?" Lucy said, and everyone got up at an instant, well except Cameron, who got up slowly, he was still weak from being drained of the compound, and still being able to use his power. He just needed sleep. And that's just what he wasn't able to get most of these nights.

"Cameron, are you okay, Dude?" Boris asked as Cameron leaned on Lucy for support.

"Yeah, I think so." Cameron said, still leaning on Lucy for support.

"Cameron, you look awful. " Pierce observed,

"I'm just really tired." Cameron said still gripping the compound in his hand.

Then all the sudden a huge sound behind them made them all turn around, as aliens come out of the shadows left and right.

Then all the sudden, a black van came up, and the back opened.

"Dad?" Cameron said weakly, and Brady smiled.

"Everyone, get in!" He said, and they all followed orders, and got in.

Cameron just stared at his father.

Maybe they will finally get some real answers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am currently working on chapter two! I can promise, it will get better! or at least I hope it will! Sorry for the shortness, I just HAD to post this!**

**PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMATICAL/SPELLING MISTAKES! THANKS.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**- AwesomeWriter2013**


	2. Chapter 2

They all looked shocked. Cameron looked like he was going to faint any minute now.

"Lucy, what am I supposed to do with this?" Cameron asked her, and she smiled at him.

"I don't have a clue. Maybe in the morning, we can give it to my dad. He'll know what to do with it." Cameron smiled weakly, as he could feel his head about to explode in pain.

Lucy held his hand. She bit her lip in thought of how she and Cameron had kissed back there. She smiled at the thought, but as she caught a glimpse of Cameron's face, it made her almost gasp.

Lucy felt Cameron's face, and he gave her a weak smile. She could tell he felt awful.

Cameron's dad, Brady Turner, turned to the kids, looking at the interaction between Lucy and his son. He noticed how fragile and in pain the boy looked.

The van stopped at Cameron's apartment building, and they all got out. Cameron and his friends could now see that Hugh Condon had been driving and Cameron's mother had been riding shotgun.

They hastily went inside, but Cameron felt so weak that he didn't feel like he could stand on his own two feet. He was in pain everywhere.

Cameron stopped and grabbed onto the wall because his head was killing him. He saw black spots all over his vision. He made sure to shield the compound from harm's way as he lost consciousness.

"Cameron!" Lucy and Boris yelled at the same time and went to his side.

Lucy picked up the compound and handed it to Pierce, to give to her father.

She looked at Cameron's unconscious face with worried eyes. She hoped he would be okay.

"Here, let me get him," Pierce said, coming back, and he picked up Cameron and put him over his shoulder.

"I would ask how you could do that, but I know," Boris says, and Lucy and Pierce both rolled their eyes.

As they entered Cameron's apartment, the plastic still remained on everything.

It still frightened them to look at Cameron's home like this.

Boris came here every day, he ate in that kitchen 2 times out of 3 a day, and he sat on that couch and played video games with Cameron ever since they were little. This was as much Boris's home as it was Cameron's, and it hurt him to see it like this.

Brady began removing the plastic that lined the whole apartment.

Lucy just looked at her friends, and they carried Cameron to his room, where they placed him on the now uncovered bed.

Lucy looked at Cameron's face with concerned eyes, and with that, she planted a small kiss on his cheek, and covered him up with the sheets and comforter.

They set Cameron's backpack down, and exited the room.

"Is Cameron alright?" Ruby Turner asked, and Lucy bit her lip.

"We don't know... He's never fainted like that before," Boris said, and Lucy nodded.

"He is probably weak from being drained of the compound. He's had it in his bloodstream ever since birth, so it probably will take some time for his body to adjust to the changes" Hugh spoke up, and Lucy, Boris, Pierce, Ruby, and Brady looked at each other.

They each knew exactly what the others were thinking.

'If his body accepts the changes'

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Cameron's Mind..._**

_A constant beeping was heard as 4 doctors (who Cameron now knows are government agents) looked down on him._

_The light was beaming onto him, and he could hear voices._

_"You said it wouldn't hurt him!" a voice called out, and he instantly recognized it as his mother._

_"Ruby, this has to be done," one of the doctors said, and she looked into Cameron's eyes. A mix of hurt and confusion washed over Cameron's face._

_*Flash out*_

_A bunch of images flash across the screen, some of Cameron as a baby, some of the day of the launch 16 years ago, some of the day Cameron was born, and some random images of Cameron's childhood also flow through the screen until it fixes upon one image._

_Before Cameron could recognize what it was, everything went black once again._

_*Flash out*_

_"You're not an alien: you're special. I can't explain it, but you are."_

_"The compound doesn't make you special!"_

_"Dude, you've got some awesome powers!"_

_"Are you an alien?"_

_"Cameron! Make it stop!"_

_"I told you I can't control it!"_

_"You can do it!"_

_"Cameron! Help!"_

_"You saved me!"_

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back In Reality... **

Boris, Lucy, Brady, Hugh, and Ruby were sitting in a very awkward silence. They had nothing to talk about that they didn't want Cameron to be there for, so it was extremely awkward.

The silence was interrupted by a loud noise coming from Cameron's room that made Lucy, Boris, and Ruby jump up to see what was going on.

Cameron's room was completely normal except for the multiple objects hovering in the air. Cameron still remained unconscious.

"Don't worry, this happens a lot," Ruby said, and they just stood there looking for any signs that Cameron would wake.

Suddenly, as if Cameron had been reading their minds, his eyes flashed open as he bolted up from his sleep, causing the multiple objects in the room to collapse from mid air and crash to the ground with a loud bang.

Ruby bolted to her son's side and asked him how he was feeling.

"A little better," Cameron gave his mother as a response

"Cameron, maybe you should get some more rest-" his mother tried evidently to get her son to get more rest, as everything else that had happened was less important than his health and wellbeing. Of course, Cameron refused, saying that he was fine and that nothing was wrong with him, even if they all knew he was lying;

"Listen guys, I'm fine. Please, can we just go and talk about what all happened today? I need to know. I need to get some answers," Cameron said weakly, not making the other end of the argument seem like a bad idea.

"Cameron, that should be for another day. You need to get some rest, and you look almost as terrible as when you passed out earlier," Lucy said. He nodded and laid back down, instantly falling into a deep sleep.

"How did you do that?" Ruby Turner asked the teenage girl, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know, but he seems to really trust me and Boris. It's nothing to take personal, but when you lay things out for him, and give him the decision to make for himself, then it usually works. I can't explain," Lucy said. Ruby took that as a sufficient answer, and nodded slowly.

Ruby slowly walked away, leaving Lucy and Boris alone, making Boris turn around and give her one of his famous looks.

"What happened between you two that I should know about?" Boris said, giving her the look as if saying himself 'Don't lie to me' and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy said with a smirk, as if saying herself 'Don't tell me what to do'

"Oh really? Then why did Cameron look at you with 'the look'?" Boris questioned, pulling an 'I got ya now' smirk on his face.

"Do you really want to know what happened? We kissed, okay, happy?' Lucy blushed, and Boris put on a big smile; finally, it was happening! After like 8 years of knowing the two had feelings for each other, he finally got what he'd been wishing for all these years, for them to inadvertently express their feelings for each other. He was actually concerned that Pierce was going to steal Lucy away from Cam, but there is no possible way he would tell anyone but maybe Cameron himself that he even thought that.

"Yes, very, Boris replied simply, and smirked as he went back to the living room.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the boy, and walked back in the living room with her arms crossed.

They're never going to live that one down.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I have been having a friend of mine, ****Dragon Mistress Syal**** help me wih correcting this and d help me overall and she is a big help! She is awesome at this kind of stuff, so I would like to give a big thank you to her! **

**Feel free to review, although since this is such a new archive, I don't expect much!**

**-AwesomeWriter2013**


End file.
